Sorry
by xozanessaloveox
Summary: Based on the song by Buckcherry. Troy makes a mistake and tries to redeem himself at prom. Will Gabi take him back? Cute little oneshot. Language. TROYELLA


**A cute little onesho based upon 'Sorry,' by Buckcherry.

* * *

**"Dude, here she comes," Chad whispered to his best friend. Troy looked up to see his girlfr-ahem-ex girlfriend Gabriella Montez walking towards him and Chad. Troy ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make it look neat, considering he didn't know why Gabi had dumped him. 

"Shit," Troy mumbled under his breath. The petite brunette walked slowly up to the boys with her head down.

"Um, hey Chad...er...Troy...Chad, do you know where Taylor is?" Gabriella asked without looking up.

"Yeah, I think she went up to the computer lab to print some things out," Chad replied softly. He motioned toward the school in front of them as he spoke. Gabi nodded to the boys and took a quick glance at Troy. For a moment, their eyes locked. Troy's filled with sadness, confusion, and plea; Gabriella's with sadness, anger, and hatred...and something else. What was that? Was it a bit of...love?

"Remind me why she broke up with me again?"

'Because, Troy," a voice said from behind them, the boys whirled around to find the one and only, Sharpay Evans standing behind them, "because she thout that you didn't care about her anymore. She told me that you guys never spent time together anymore, and she thought that she was,um, boring you," Sharpay said, stressing the word 'boring.'

"That's more than what I heard," Chad said, as he stepped back.

"What did you hear?'

"I heard that she thought that Troy was cheating on her."

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, guys, chill, I know it's not true," Chad said, holding his hands up.

"Guys, I gotta go, prom's tonight, and I gotta get ready. See ya later," Sharpay wved girlishly, and strutted off to her pale pink convertible.

"Aw, crap," Troy said, burying his face in his hands, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"What?"

"I don't have a prom date. Where am I gonna get one at the last minute?"

"Hmm," Chad suddenly started to chuckle.

"What?"

"Well...you could always go with...your mom," Chad said, bursting out in uncontolable laughter.

"Shut up!" Troy yelled. Suddenly, an idea came to him. _He could sing. _And he knew just the song.

-

-

"Gabs, you look awesome!"

"Eh, thanks," Gabriella replied. She wore a red V-neck dress that fell just below her knees and flared out. The V was emblished with deep scarlet sequins and beads. On her feet, she wore silver stillettos, showing off her french pedicured toes. Her haired was vurled in loose ringlets, and the top part was pulled into a small pony. Around her neck, she wore the a 'G' initial necklace with a diamond, and around her wrist hund three thin, silver bangles. Her makeup was soft, and she wore a gray shade on her eyelids, and her eyes were sharply lined. And her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Oh, my God, Troy is gonna flip when he sees you!" Kelsi squealed, but immediatly regretted it. Gabriella's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Oh, Gabs, don't cry," Taylor placed a comfoting arm around her best friend.

"Yeah, you might mess up your makeup," Sharpay said. Gabriella smiled and stood up. She walked over to her balcony and stepped outside. Taylor motioned for the other girls to stay, as she followed Gabi.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Tay, I miss him," Gabriella said quietly. Taylor gasped and wrapped her arms around the crying girl in front of her.

"It's okay, Gabs, let it all out," Taylor whispered.

"I made a huge mistake," Gabriella sniffed.

"Then, forgive him," Taylor said.

"I-I can't."

"Why?"

"Because, Tay, he _cheated _on me. I can't forgive him for that."

"Gabs, I know you might not believe me, but I know he didn't cheat on you."

"Wha...how?"

"I have my ways. And gabs, the day you broke up with him..." Taylor trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"He...he cried."

"What?"

"He cried. For _two hours, _Gabs," Taylor said, sympathetically, "he said how much he missed you, and how he couldn'tlive without you."

"I...I...wow."

-

-

Gabriella's ears perked up as she heard a familiar voice being announce on the microphone. Her eyes turned to the stage, and saw a young boy sitting on a stool on the stage, a guitar in his lap.

"Hi, everyone," she recognized the voice right away. Troy, "I wrote a song, for someone, who meant a lot to me. As most of you probably already know...Gabi and I...well...we broke up. I was completely devestated. I even, well, I even cried. So, to get her back, I wrote her a song, to express how truly sorry I am for whatever I did," his eyes scanned the crowd for Gabriella.

_"Oh, I got a lot to say,_

_was thinkin' on my time away,_

_I missed you and things weren't the same,_

_'Caure everything inside,_

_It never turns out right,_

_And when I see you cry,_

_It makes me wanna die,_

_I'm sorry I'm bad,_

_I'm sorry your blue,_

_I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you,_

_and I know,_

_I can't take it back,_

_I love how you kiss, _

_I love all your sounds,_

_And baby, the way you make my world go 'round,_

_And I just, wanted to say, I'm sorry._

_This time, I think I'm to blame,_

_It's harder, to get through the days,_

_You get older and blame turns to shame,_

_'Cause everything inside,_

_It' never turns out right,_

_And when I see you cry,_

_It makes me wanna die,_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, _

_I'm sorry your blue,_

_I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you,_

_And I know, I can't take it back,_

_I love how you kiss,_

_I love all your sounds,_

_And baby, the way you make my world go 'round,_

_I just, wanted to say,_

_I'm sorry,_

_Every single day I think of how we came all this way,_

_The sleepless nights,_

_And the tears you cried,_

_It's never too late to make it right,_

_Oh, yeah_

_Sorry,_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry your blue,_

_I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you,_

_And I know I can't take it back,_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds,_

_and bab, the way you make my world go 'round,_

_I just wanted to say_

_I'm sorry,_

_I'm sorry, baby,_

_I'm sorry baby, yeah,_

_I'm sorry._

Troy scanned the crowd for Gabriella once again, but before he could become frantic, he saw a figure running towards him in a red dress. The figure jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck; legs around his waist. He inhaled the smell of her hair and kissed her head softly. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Troy said softly.

She giggled, tears streaming down her face, "I know." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He returned with as much softness as her, glad that he had his girl back. The crowd erupted with cheers and cat calls, 'oohing' and 'awwing' at the reunited couple.

"You look beautiful tonight, baby," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Will you dance with me, tonight, Brie?"

"Mhmm," she smiled and the couple walked off of the stage, hand in hand, knowing nothing could seperate them. Not now, not ever.


End file.
